Jogos
by Abelisa
Summary: Um pequeno one-shot sobre bluck.


SPOTTED: B. estaria realmente sofrendo?Ou estaria tentando algo com C.?

B. e C. sem jogos?

Parece que eles querem jogar não jogar um Bluck finalmente?

Blair mandou uma mensagem para S. hoje de manhã

''_Eu preciso de você urgente!!!To indo na sua casa_

_Xoxo_

_B.''_

Mas S. não pegou a mensagem porque foi atrás do Lonely Boy ,estaria ela com arrependimentos?Isso deixamos para outra matéria,a que importa agora,era que B. não sabia que C. morava com Lily agora,ou ela sabia?

**Xxxxxxxxxxx**

Blair chegou na casa dos Bass e fico imóvel quando viu o que tinha no sofá.

-Chuck!-ela gritou

-Fico honrado que você ame tanto minha presença Blair.-Ele disse se levantando indo em sua direção

Mas ela saiu em disparada para a escada indo para o quarto de sua melhor amiga.

O que teria afetado B. para ela ter essa reação?

Era essa a resposta que Chuck queria saber.

Ele se virou e foi para o quarto de S.

Ele já ia adentrando quando ouviu um barulho vindo do banheiro de Serena.

O que era aquilo?

Choro?Blair estava chorando?

Ele entrou e abriu a porta do banheiro.

Quando se depara com a cena de Blair chorando no chão do banheiro.

-Vá embora Chuck!-ela disse entre dentes

Ele viu ela acabada daquele mais que ele _odiasse_ admitir ate mesmo e pensamentos,ele a amava,e nunca a deixaria assim,porque ela cuidou dele quando ele precisava,ele precisava cuidar dela.E doía vê-la assim.

-Não Blair,você não está bem!-ele foi para perto dela - Você está fedendo a bebida Blair!Vem-ele a pegou nos braços e a levou até a banheira.

-Sai Chuck!Eu não preciso de você!Eu não preciso de Yale!Eu não preciso de nada!Tudo isso que so me faz ê me faz sofrer Charles! _Você._

Aquelas palavras acabaram com ele,porque ele sabia que era verdade.

-Eu não vou mais eu prometo Blair.

-E porque Chuck?-ela estava chorando - Porque eu deveria confiar em você?O que me garante que você não vai sair correndo me deixando apenas um bilhete idiota?!

Ele ficou incrédulo por ela falar aquilo e ficou pior ainda por saber que era verdade.

Mas se ele falasse que a amava iria acabar que eles julgavam já tiveram essa conversa não existiam sem os jogos.

Mas o que importava aquilo naquele momento?

Ele a amava. Ele sabia ela nã ele achava que nã estava bêbada diferença fazia?

-Porque...-ele sussurou -_3 words 8 letters say it and I'm yours_.Eu te amo Blair.

Ela parou e olhou para ele e começou a rir.

-Eu não acredito

-Mas é verdade

-Não é isso,não acredito que fui tão estúpida Chuck.

-O que?

-Estúpida não,_nós_ fomos estú que relutar contra isso?Porque!?-ela começou a gritar e se levantar.

Ela colocou a mão na a pegou e a levou até o sanitário.

Segurou os seus cabelos.Não!Aquilo estava errado!Esse não era o papel dele,era devia enfiar o dedo na garganta dele.Não ele.

Ela colocou tudo para a enfiou debaixo do chuveiro e tirou suas roupas.

Ela ria que nem uma estú queria chorar,mas não havia lagrimas.

-O que você esta fazendo Chuck?Eu consigo me virar sem o seu chegou tarde demais.Não quero!!!-ela tentava se cobrir com as mãos.

-Dá pra você calar essa boca Blair?Eu já te vi nua não precisa fazer isso!-ele exigiu.E ela se calou.

Ele a banhou e então a colocou num roupão.

A levou para a cama e a colocou la delicadamente.

-Eu não quero te ver assim então vou ficar aqui e dormir com você quando você acordar,a gente conversa.

Ele viu que falava sozinho,ela estava se aninhou para mais perto dela e ficou lhe fazendo pegando no sono também.

**Xxxxxxxxxx**

Ele acordou e viu que estava as escadas com algo suspeito em seu bolso e foi ver se ela estaria lá.

Ela estava no roupão comendo morango com chocolate.

-Blair?

-Desculpe Charles eu não devia ter feito isso,eu na verdade não me lembro de nada.

Ele ou dor?Ele se declarou para ela e ela não fosse melhor mesmo.

Ele desceu as escadas para sentar no sofá

-Morango?-ela ofereceu e ele rejeitou.-Chuck eu estava pensando...que tal um pequeno jogo?

Ele sorriu.A Blair voltou ao voltaria ao seria o cafajeste e ela a ex-Branca de Neve.

-Jogos?Eu adoro Jogos-ele disse em sua voz que a seduzia.

-Eu me lembro de uma parte de ontem a noite...mas-ele gelou-mas eu talvez queira tentar uma coisa...diferente..

-Não te entendo

-Eu vou tentar te convencer que eu te amo e você me convence do nos convencermos ficamos juntos,se não,será pra sempre apenas um jogo.O nosso jogo.

Ele ficou interessado,jogos?amores?O que teria mais o estilo Chuck Bass pra decidir se não uma pequena aposta?

-Eu estou dentro

Ele já pensou em o que fazer.E ela também.

-Eu começo -ela disse.-tem que entrar no jogo ok?-ele assentiu

Ligou a TV e comeu seu morango de uma forma mais sensual.

-Blair...-ele começou não estava querendo sofrer deste achava que ela iria provar que o amava.

-Shh Chuck,eu disse ente no jogo.

-Blair-ele pegou a revista que estava na mesa e começou a folhear.

Ele estava com uma blusa .Ela amava essa cor nele.E ele também.

Então ela ofereceu morango a ele.

-Não Blair.-ele recusou

-Por favor Charles - ele ficava louco quando ela lhe chamava assim-eu dou na boquinha-ela fez um biquinho.

Então ela se levantou e foi dar o morango em sua boca.

Derrubou chocolate em seus seios.

-Charles,você poderia limpar pra mim?Por favor?-ela fazia uma voz que o deixava louco.

Ele girou a cabeça.

-Pro inferno-ele se levantou-Blair sobe pro meu quarto agora.

Ela se levantou também e saiu escada a fora.

Chuck pegou algo do caixa de jóia.

Abriu e tirou um anel com um diamante imenso de dentro dela.

-Não-ele disse colocando o anel de volta.

E então disparou para a escada.

Gossip Girl está sempre certa crianç haverá um e Chuck.Não que pelo menos dure mais que alguns segundos.

Você sabe que me ama

Xoxo

Gossip Girl

**N/A:**De verdade não sei da onde tirei isso,acho que fiquei com tanta raiva que eles não ficaram juntos no 2x19 que acabei fazendo isso haushaushuahsuahsuh.

E tbm por não ter muitas fics de GG brasileira

Hmm sei la

Se gostarem reviews favoritos que seja

xoxo


End file.
